Gatespender
}} Gontor, with Hel's help, calls in a Nightcrawler as a present for the Order—and miserably fails at remedial villain-quipping. Cast * Gontor Hammerfell (also as illusion) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair ◀ ▶ * Hel ◀ ▶ * Thrym ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Blue Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Grey Beard on Upstairs ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Yellow Beard ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Relief #1 ◀ ▶ * Giant Death Worm ▶ Transcript Curly: I guess that sounds pretty good. But our master was really confident, and the adventurers found a way to— Gontor: I'm not taking any chances with those savages, don't worry. Gontor: I was just waiting until our thralls were in the majority in there—which they now are, by my count. Gontor: This body had a few scrolls on it when it died, and I see no reason not to use all of them to our advantage— Gontor: —and give our mistress a chance to send in reinforcements. Gontor: Gate! Cut to the Outer Planes domain of Hel. Hel: At last, this misbegotten wager will end and I will take my rightful place as queen of the Northern Gods. Thrym: I am excited for you, because I am supportive of your professional achievements. Hel: And if those mortal heroes think vampire spirits are the worst things I can make, I've got a surprise for them. Hel: Avenge my first priest, little one. Cut back to Firmament, as a Nightcrawler emerges from Gontor's gate. Gontor: BEHOLD! Gontor: Our enemies shall find naught but squirmy death!! Back in Hel Hel: Are you kidding me? I set you up perfectly for a "worm food" quip! Hel: Come on, people, this is basic villain stuff! D&D Context * Gate is a 9th level spell which creates an extra-dimensional portal between planes of existence, and allows the caster to summon a creature from the plane connected through the gate. Summoned creatures are controlled by the caster. * The creature summoned through the Gate appears to be a Nightcrawler, based on its similarity to the one depicted in the A Monster for Every Season series. * Gontor cast the spell through the use of a scroll. This spell is probably too high level for him to cast through his class spellcasting abilities. Trivia * The inscription above the door is written in Dwarf Spirits font by Blambot, the same font used for the Wall of Very Rich Donors in #1112. It reads: "ONLY DWARVES MAY PASS". * The title plays on the term "gatekeeper". Instead of keeping the Gate scroll in reserve, Gontor "spends" it, making him a "gatespender". * This is the first appearance of Giant Death Worm, the nightcrawler which Hel sent through Gontor's Gate spell. Belkar would give it a name in #1164. External Links * 1158}} View the comic * 582705}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Gate